


Together, Thick and Thin [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood and Injury, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Depressed Clint Barton, Depressed Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Run, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Ross was able to take the Accords in the the direction he wanted. Heroes are hunted for their powers, he can't have an army of Hunks, but he will have a army of supers regardless.Steve and Clint run away together. Clint is dealing with being a criminal again, something he wanted leave behind for good. Steve is dealing with not being able to help people, lest he wants to put those he cares about in danger.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 16
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Together, Thick and Thin [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “On the Run” [A4] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
